gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Frogger
The Maibatsu Frogger is a civilian helicopter that appears in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Frogger is a civilian helicopter whose design is based on the Eurocopter EC130, sharing its single-engine design and low tailboom. The passenger section is derived from the larger Eurocopter EC135, with the most notable difference being the cockpit doors with enlarged windows. It is a more modern contemporary to the traditional Maverick, and can be frequently seen in the skies of Los Santos. Apart from civil use, Froggers are employed by various groups. A modified variant is used by the Los Santos Lifeguard, while others are operated by the FIB and Merryweather Security. Civilian versions are also used in the parachuting side activity. Performance Overview Gallery Frogger-GTAV-Front.png|A black Frogger. Froggerblue.jpg|A metallic blue Frogger. Gtav7.jpg|A white Frogger. lifeguardfrogger.jpg|A lime-green Frogger used by the lifeguards. Gtav6.jpg|Three possible variants of the Frogger. FIBFrogger.jpg|A unused FIB Frogger. (Rear quarter view). Paintjobs *Black with silver strips *Maroon with silver strips *Orange with silver *Red with silver *White with light-brown strips *Metallic-blue with white strips *Lime-green with silver strips Variants *Trevor Philips owns a black Frogger after the mission Three's Company. It spawns at the helipad at the Sandy Shores Airfield and features crudely painted red Trevor Phillips Enterprises logos scrawled on the tail. Dialogue reveals the helicopter was stolen from the FIB by Trevor following said mission (saying "Fuck da Feds"). It also says "Pants down dick out". You can see FIB decals covered by TPE logos. Mission appearances *It takes a role in the mission Three's Company, which involves all three protagonists having to do a "snatch and grab" target extraction for the FIB. *It later appears in several heist missions, as Trevor is the only protagonist that owns one during the main storyline, except for one heist mission where Phillips does not appear and a Maverick is used instead. Locations *A Frogger with a unique paint job (Trevor Philips Enterprises livery) can be found at the Grand Senora Desert airstrip after completing the mission "Three's Company." It is painted black with red text referencing TP Inc. written over it. *Can be bought on www.elitastravel.com for $1,300,000. Always spawns in black. *Can be found at the Merryweather-owned part of the Port of Los Santos. **Best obtained by skipping a taxi ride into the south-most part of the port. **A four-star wanted level will be given to the player. **Merryweather will disable the stolen Frogger after a few minutes of use – rendering it useless. **Note that the Frogger does not consistently spawn at the location all the time. *Sometimes one lands at the Vespucci heliport. It is always black with white strips and will hover up in the air again if the player comes too close while the pilot is still sitting in the helicopter. (Also confirmed in GTA Online) *Blue variants are used by some pilots in parachuting locations marked around the map, like the one in the Paleto Bay pier. Tapping (Xbox 360) or (Playstation 3) near it will make the character enter the back and go for the parachute jump, but holding the button will make the character hijack the helicopter. *Sometimes spawns on the Sandy Shores airbase helipad after your character reaches Level 11 and can be sometimes replaced by a Marine Cargobob after level 21. (GTA Online only) *Regularly appears in the Los Santos Naval Port. Trivia * Yellow Froggers can be seen flying around Vespucci Beach, although they are not obtainable even if you manage to make them land (confirmed with the Lifeguard Frogger in singleplayer). However, this can be obtained via a method. *The Frogger is not very usable for making "Fly-By's" and evacuation scenarios because of the mostly open and light structure of the helicopter, which gives almost no defense against enemy firearms. It often takes only a few shots to the engine and it will shortly after suffer from the damage. If the rotor has been stopped about 3-4 times the system will give a warning sound, and the rotor-engine will completely shuts down, leaving the helicopter unuseable and slowly floating to the ground. *Unlike Maverick and Police Maverick, it only features 1 mounted winch. *Hacking the game will result in a real FIB Frogger, which could be the unaltered TPE variant. Is unknown where appears in the game, likely will be cut from the game. **Probably, the original helicopter from Three's a Company is the FIB Frogger, due to the fact that Michael recognized the vehicle in a mission asking to Trevor if he is stoled the helicopter from the FIB. *In real life, it is impossible to find a Japanese helicopter in other countries like the US, as Japan isn't allowed to build aircrafts for export purposes as an effect of the WWII. Therefore, the Japanese origins of the Frogger is entirely fictional. **However, there have been some exceptions to this rule, as in real-life the NAMC YS-11 turboprop airliner was both designed and built in Japan, and it was exported worldwide. It is possible that in the GTA universe, the Frogger may be a similar exception. *The Frogger is obviously named after the 1981 game "Frogger". Notable Owners *Trevor Philips Navigation de:Frogger (V) es:Frogger Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Helicopters Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles manufactured by Maibatsu